


Saving Time

by Tyrror



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrror/pseuds/Tyrror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has taken a shine to a new pranking style when it comes to a certain little bird. But Robin soon finds out that it’s much, much more than just a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Time

The first time it had happened, he thought it was a joke. The second time it had happened he thought it was a bad joke. However, now it had happened a third time and he was beginning to think that there may have been an ulterior motive behind what everyone else was considering a childish prank.

As Robin stared down into the now empty drawer that normally contained his undergarments, his eyes narrowed behind the tinted plastic of his sunglasses and he was moments from marching out of the room to find the only person in the cave who would have the audacity to do this for the third time when a pair of thin, freckled arms slid around his waist and he felt his back warm with the heat of another body pressed against it.

“Rob,” the whispered voice in his ear sing-songed his codename, causing him to shudder involuntarily.

“KF,” he gritted out after regaining what little composure he could muster. “If you don’t explain to me right now why you keep doing this, then I swear to…to something worth swearing on that you are going to be far less than aster in about ten seconds.”

“Because I think it’s sexy.”

The younger boy’s body went unnaturally still at that comment and it was only after a numb moment that he realized the speedster was gently grinding his hips forward into his own. He felt the arms that were wrapped around his stomach slide down somewhat so that the redhead’s hands could toy gently with the waist of his jeans, brushing the flesh underneath gently where it would normally be covered by the younger boy’s now hidden underwear.

“You…what?”

It was, quite possibly, one of the least eloquent things that Dick Grayson had ever said while in the presence of his boyfriend, but it was about all his mind could muster as it attempted to think through the facts it was just handed as well as the sensation of Wally’s hands teasingly playing with his bare skin.

“I think it’s sexy that the next time I want to get in your pants there’s nothing between me and you but a button and a zipper…”

He could feel the older boy’s grin against the shell of his ear, as if making his point, one of Wally’s hands moved further toward the front of Robin’s jeans and flicked the button open in a single motion, causing the younger boy to moan involuntarily as Wally’s thumb briefly came into contact with the upper edge of his pubic hair. There were teeth nipping at the lobe of his ear, Wally’s other hand was pushing itself up under his tee-shirt and, well, Dick figured it was best for the time being if he didn’t think about what his other hand may or may not be doing if he planned on responding verbally anytime soon.

“Do you…ah…” the sound left his throat in a rush of air as the redhead latched his teeth onto the sensitive spot he had discovered on Dick’s throat ages ago but never dared to play with for long out of fear that Batman would make him permanently celibate.

“Do you ever think about anything that isn’t food or sex?”

Dick was almost proud of the fact that he managed to finish the simple sentence, but then he remembered that it really should take that much effort and almost curse…for several reasons. The hand that had undone the button on his jeans had taken to rubbing his length through the coarse fabric of his jeans and the friction was almost more than his mind could deal with such that he almost missed the other boy’s response. The mouth at his neck pulled back with a light ‘pop’ and he felt more than heard the hot rush of Wally’s breath in his ear.

“Sometimes,” the redhead hummed for a second, seeming to revel in his effects on the younger boy, “but knowing that I could be thinking about you, like this, just makes every other thought seem so unworthy of my time.”

He lazily traced the shape of his lover’s member where it strained the fabric of his pants and chuckled slightly to himself when Robin attempted to simultaneously grind back into the speedster’s slowly moving hips and forward into the delicious friction that his dancing fingers were playing along his front.

“Damn it, Wally!” the shorter boy attempted to turn himself around but the other’s grasp was surprisingly strong considering their current positioning. “Just do…Something!”

He had barely finished speaking before his back was pressed to the cool fabric that was the blanket on his bed and he knew without looking that he was no longer in any state of dress that would allow public discourse. The bed sagged slightly to either side and just as suddenly as he had been placed on the bed, his body was covered with the familiar warm comfort that was Wally West. The older boy let himself rest gently on his lover, chest to chest, his green eyes shining down into the now unhindered blue of Dick’s and a gentle smile that was always reserved just for him plastered on the other boy’s face.

The first kiss was almost always gentle when Wally was the one in charge. It was as if he didn’t want to risk hurting the smaller boy, despite his history for taking beatings without flinching. Some times it annoyed Robin, other times it made him feel love. Right now, it was the former. The younger boy’s snaked around the neck of his lover and, without warning, pulled him closer, crushing their lips in a bruising embrace and causing the redhead to groan heatedly into the kiss. Robin felt the other boy’s tongue slip from his mouth and wrapped one of his legs around Wally’s waist in a near impossible manner for anyone but him in what he hoped was encouragement when it began to slowly map out the inside of his mouth. He could taste Wally, truly taste him, like citrus and melon and what he could only assume was the pizza they had had for lunch and he truthfully never wanted it to end but he was all to aware that he needed to breath fully at some point and even more importantly than that…

“Wally!” Robin gasped out the word as he tried to catch his breath, “I could have sworn you were supposed to be the fastest boy on the planet so why are you moving so slo…oh…”

The darker boy’s words failed him as Wally’s hips suddenly ground down onto his own, pressing their leaking erections together and causing them to slide in the glorious friction that was skin on skin. Blue eyes rolled back in their sockets as pleasure finally, finally coursed through his body in truth and he heard the redhead chuckle directly into his ear.

“You were saying?” Wally queried.

“Fuck you,” was all the younger boy could manage in response, even that sounding ineffectual due to its breathy nature.

“I thought that was your job.” Wally emphasized his point by grinding down into the smaller boy again and was rewarded with a deep groan followed by an almost pathetic whimper that told him his lover was finally at that brink where he gave up being the stoic boy wonder and lost himself to what he wanted, needed from the redhead.

“Please,” the word was strained, and so quiet that had the redhead been any farther away he would have missed it, but it was all he needed to hear to move on.

A slick finger pressed against the younger boy’s entrance and for the barest of seconds Robin wondered where and when Wally had managed to locate lube, but then the finger was pushing into him and he really, really didn’t care anymore. Somewhere just to the left of his ear Wally was talking to him, but there were two fingers in him now and he really didn’t care all that much. Besides, he already knew what the other boy was saying.

“I love you…”

It was what he always said when they were like this. The words were like a mantra for the older boy, like he needed to say them to remind himself that there was nothing wrong with this because they were in love and it was perfectly okay for two people in love to do things like this with each other. It didn’t matter that they were both boys, or that they were only teenagers, they were in love and so long as Wally reminded them both of that when they became one like this then there was absolutely nothing for them to be ashamed of.

“I love you so, so much…”

The three fingers that had been inside him slid out for the merest of moments, one of the benefits of having a speedster as a boyfriend, before they were replaced with the throbbing heat of Wally’s length. The older boy was inside him in a single move, buried to his hilt with one thrust that caused Robin to arch off the bed, wrapping both of his legs around his lover firmly and holding tight to Wally’s neck with both arms as the feeling of being filled by the boy he loved coursed through him.

“F…fuck…” his words were broken as his body convulsed without coordination, “Wally…”

The boy above him seemed to vibrate with the concentration that it took him to simply hold still and Dick was once again filled with the urge to punch the other boy for treating him like he was made of glass.

“Rob…”

Green eyes stared down at him in question and a small part of his mind wanted to tell Wally that he really, really should call him by his real name at moments like this; but that could wait until some point in time at which he had full control over his ability to move his lips. For the time being, Dick settled for pulling the older boy’s face back down onto his own, pressing their lips together and forcing the redhead’s body to shift just slightly, making both of them moan from the sensation of finally moving.

Realizing what the younger boy was saying through his inability to form words, Wally pulled almost out of his lover and plunged himself back in, unable to be as gentle as he wanted now that his body was working as much on its own as he was trying to control it. The boy underneath him moaned into his mouth again and he felt short nails dig ever so slightly into his back causing his hips to lurch forward unexpectedly hard and both of them to nearly scream at the sudden pleasure from the force of the motion.

All Robin could focus on anymore was the feel and the taste, the smell and the sound of Wally in him and on him, surrounding him like some force through which nothing bad could happen and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but he really didn’t care because he wanted to give himself to the other boy so much in this moment. Wally was hitting him in all the right places with every movement inside him and their body’s so close were pressing his erection between them, sliding back and forth in a sea of precum in a delicious friction. He heard Wally whisper in his ear again and then there was a wonderful pain just behind his ear where the other boy bit him causing him to see stars and blinking lights that pushed him over the edge into his orgasm.

His body molded itself into the one on top of him, arms and legs doing their best to pull the older boy into him as he whimpered his pleasure into the redheads ear while his seed spilled between their abdomens. As he came down from the high of his orgasm he felt the older boy still moving, still pumping into him and moaned from the oversensitive pleasure of it all as his slowly fading erection twitched and slid in a pool of its own juices.

“Please,” his voice was hoarse and dry while he whispered into the redheads ear, “Please, Wally…I want you…”

The noise that fell from his lover’s lips was somewhere between a choked sob and a whimper and then he felt the redheads body lose all coordination, his thrusts becoming ragged and untimed as he let go inside of the smaller boy’s body. Shaky arms giving out beneath him and with one final, half-hearted thrust, Wally collapsed on top of his lover and grinned stupidly into the crook of Robin’s neck where his head had slipped.

They lay like that for a moment, the perfect silence between to boys wrapped in each other’s limbs and soaked in things best not mentioned in public, before Wally felt the undying urge to just say something.

“I love you…”

“I know.” Robin answered automatically. One day he really would break the redhead of the urge to say that every few seconds…as nice as it was.

“You know,” Dick continued, “considering how you can remove the majority of my clothing in the time it takes me to blink, I really don’t see how me not wearing underwear is saving us any time.”

“You know me,” Wally’s grin deepened as he tried and failed to see his lover’s eyes from his current position. “All about the speed. Speaking of, ready for round two?”

The punch that landed on his pale, freckled shoulder was weak to say the least and didn’t really hold any conviction. In an almost ginger manner, the younger boy rolled the two of them to one side, feeling the older boy slip from him in the process and Wally tumbled onto his back allowing the other boy to curl into his side and just rest his eyes…yeah…rest his eyes, just for a bit…


End file.
